


Short Stories

by TierKitchiero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BFFs, Best Friends going out, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Model AU, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Public Blow Jobs, Sad Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Colección de historias cortas, one-shots, drabbles, etc. inspirados en la serie Yuri on Ice•	Múltiples ships.•	Romance / Comedia / Angustia / Drama / Erótica / Violencia•	AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alterno).•	OOC (Out Of Character / Fuera de Personaje)•	Lemon / Violencia / Lenguaje explicito / Uso de drogas





	1. You Are Sweeter Than Chocolate (Viktor x Yuuri)

(Eres más dulce que el chocolate / Reto #SexoEnPúblico - Grupo Yuri!on Ice (Fanfics Español))

* * *

 

Todo había comenzado inocentemente, apenas una caricia bajo la mesa tratando de trasmitir todo el amor que sentía por el hermoso hombre sentado a su lado. Era su aniversario, se encontraban celebrando dos increíbles años de matrimonio donde el amor que sentían el uno por el otro iba en aumento conforme los días pasaban.

A pesar de estar en un viaje por el trabajo, Viktor había insistido en salir a celebrar. Después de un largo día lleno de festividades, terminaron cenando en uno de los restaurantes más costosos y exclusivos de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Yuuri satisfecho después de tan deliciosa cena, sonrió dulcemente a su apuesto esposo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su pierna bajo la mesa, Viktor correspondió la sonrisa e imitó el gesto tratando de acercarse más al hermoso japonés y arrastrando su silla para que estuvieran sentados hombro con hombro apretujados en la oculta y pequeña mesa en la que estaban sentados.

Perdido en los mares turquesa que su esposo tenía como ojos, Yuuri a penas y había puesto atención cuando el mesero llegó ofreciendo la carta de postres que el restaurante tenía. A pesar de la negación del japonés, Viktor insistió que compartieran algo delicioso juntos. Examinaron la carta rápidamente y acordaron compartir un soufflé de chocolate, el mesero asintió tomando la orden y se fue rápidamente caminando a través de las atiborradas mesas dispersas por el restaurante.

─ Te amo ─ susurró Viktor contra el oído de su adorable esposo, mientras renovaba las caricias en su pierna y besaba su cuello delicadamente, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. A pesar de llevar dos años casado Yuuri aún no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Viktor Nikiforov.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera contestar algo, el mesero llegó interrumpiendo la escena y colocó el postre frente a ellos y después de preguntar si no necesitaban algo más se retiró dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Sin perder tiempo Viktor con una de las cucharas que el mesero les había dejado, tomó un poco de soufflé ofreciéndoselo a su esposo. Yuuri sonrió complacido aceptando la oferta, sintiendo la mirada de Viktor sobre él mientras apreciaba como el delicado postre se deshacía sobre su lengua. No pudo evitar gemir gustoso ante el delicioso sabor, un brillo travieso que no había estado ahí antes apareció en la mirada de Viktor al escuchar el majestuoso sonido.

─ ¿Está bueno? ─ preguntó sensualmente besando la oreja de su amado y tomando un poco más de postre ofreciéndolo de nuevo al japonés, Yuuri se limitó a asentir aceptando de nuevo el bocado, sin embargo, en cuanto el chocolate toco su lengua la mano del ruso que acariciaba su pierna llegó hasta su entrepierna sorpresivamente.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de sorpresa no pudiendo evitar saltar en su asiento ante las atrevidas caricias.

─ ¡Viktor! ─ chilló el japonés llamando la atención de los comensales en las mesas contiguas, el ruso simplemente río despreocupado y besó castamente la mejilla de su esposo para que se tranquilizara.

─ Tranquilo solnyshko*, es nuestro aniversario ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco? ─ dijo el ruso dedicándole una sonrisa ladina y comenzando con las caricias de nuevo. Yuuri se removió un poco sobre su asiento, la idea de hacer algo tan indebido en público lo asustaba, sin embargo, no puso resistencia y permitió que el ruso continuara. Viktor sonrió contento ante su victoria y rozó suavemente el cuello del japonés con sus labios.

─ ¿T-tu no vas a comer? ─ preguntó Yuuri con la voz temblorosa, nervioso debido a las atrevidas caricias que el ruso no paraba de administrarle sobre el pantalón sin prudencia alguna, el japonés podía sentir como la excitación comenzaba a aglomerarse en su vientre, sin poder evitarlo su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Tratando de no llamar de atención mordió sus labios fuertemente, ahogando un gemido de placer causado por las indecentes caricias. Viktor le sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

─ No... realmente tengo antojo de algo mas dulce que el chocolate... ─ susurró liberando la ya despierta erección de Yuuri de los confines de sus pantalones

─ ¡Viktor! ─ murmuró asustado Yuuri tratando de cubrirse con la servilleta de tela proporcionada por el restaurante, giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando a su alrededor suspirado aliviado cuando confirmo que nadie les prestaba atención.

Viktor simplemente río divertido aun masturbando ágilmente la virilidad de su esposo bajo la mesa. Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Viktor lo tocaba sin pudor frente a todas esas personas quienes comían, bebían y charlaban ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa del rincón, la idea de que alguna de esas personas girara en su dirección le aterraba, sin embrago, el pensar que podrían ser descubiertos comenzaba a elevar su libido de manera exorbitante. Tratando de apaciguar sus expresiones y sonidos de goce posó ambas manos sobre la mesa, clavando las uñas contra el mantel dejando que un par de puñados de la delicada tela se acumulara bajo sus palmas.

El ruso fingía que nada ocurría, tomó de nuevo la cuchara con la mano que tenía libre comiendo un poco de soufflé, pero antes de que pudiera probar más el cubierto resbaló de su agarre y cayó dando un golpe sordo en suelo y desapareciendo debajo del largo mantel que cubría la mesa.

─ Pero que torpe soy ─ comentó divertido y sin perder tiempo se agachó a recogerlo, sin embargo, el ruso no regreso al lado de su esposo si no que se metió debajo de la mesa y del mantel quedando arrodillado ante el japonés.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ preguntó Yuuri en un susurró un poco asustado ante el atrevimiento de su esposo, Viktor lo ignoró olímpicamente y con suavidad jaló de la silla donde estaba sentado el hermoso japonés haciendo que quedara imposiblemente acorralado. Yuuri sintió como Viktor comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos y lentamente subía las caricias hasta su entrepierna tomando delicadamente entre sus manos su palpitante erección, acto seguido y sin decoro alguno lamió delicadamente de la base hasta la punta como si de un caramelo se tratara, haciendo que Yuuri dejara escapar un audible gimoteo.

─ Shhh solnyshko... no queremos que nos descubran, ¿cierto? ─ advirtió Viktor por debajo de la mesa, Yuuri trato te tranquilizarse en vano sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba al tiempo que Viktor engullía su miembro, adentrándolo al delicioso paraíso tibio que era su boca.

Una vez más Yuuri giró la cabeza mirando a las mesas vecinas, nadie parecía haber notado que Viktor había desaparecido o que Yuuri estaba tan abochornado que unas cuantas gotas de sudor habían comenzado a rodar por su rostro.

Viktor devoraba el miembro de su esposo con deleite, succionando y lamiendo los lugares indicados que hacía que Yuuri se aferrara a la mesa y tratara de mantenerse callado con todas sus fuerzas mordiendo sus labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar. Yuuri no había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado demasiado absorto en las placenteras sensaciones que la lengua de Viktor le causaba, cuando el mesero llegó de nuevo ajeno a lo que ocurría.

─ ¿Todo bien señor? ─ Yuuri sintió como la sangre escapaba de su rostro ante la pregunta, carraspeó un poco tratando de aclarar la garganta y tratando de hacer caso omiso a las administraciones que Viktor le proporcionaba bajo la mesa.

─ De... maravilla... ─ contestó con dificultad, tragando en seco y fingiendo comer un poco más del soufflé que llevaba rato abandonado, el mesero lo miró extrañado por unos segundos y Yuuri quiso gruñir frustrado pues parecía no querer irse, Viktor por su parte había comenzado a jugar con los testículos del japonés al tiempo que succionaba la cabeza de su miembro justo como le encantaba, haciendo que Yuuri casi se desmayara ante la doble estimulación─ ¡¿podría por FAVOR traer LA cuenta?! ─ exigió al mesero que aún lo miraba, tratando de controlar su voz y rogando que el hombre se largara de una buena vez.

─ Enseguida ─ dijo caminando enérgicamente en dirección a la caja, Yuuri soltó un suspiró alivio al tiempo que Viktor lo tomaba por completo de una sola vez y tragaba alrededor de su miembro, Yuuri no pudo contenerse ante semejante sensación e ignorando a todas las personas a su alrededor dejó que el silencioso y extremadamente placentero orgasmo llegara derramando su semilla en la boca de su amado, quien trago gustoso como si se tratara de un postre exquisito.

Yuuri escondió la cara entre sus brazos sobre la mesa derrotado, disfrutando de los últimos estragos de placer que bailaban por su cuerpo mientras sentía como su amado esposo reacomodaba sus ropas como era debido debajo del mantel.

Viktor salió de su escondite discretamente con la cuchara en mano, sonriendo ampliamente como un niño que acababa de realizar una muy divertida travesura.

─Mmmm... delicioso ─ fue lo primero que dijo el ruso en cuanto se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, Yuuri se incorporó un poco para dedicarle una mirada llena de reproche, Viktor le sonrió mientras se relamía los enrojecidos labios y le dedicaba un coqueto guiño. Yuuri giro los ojos y salió de su escondite entre sus brazos para besar los traviesos labios de su esposo castamente. El mesero llegó de nuevo dejando la cuenta sobre la mesa y se retiró no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de sospecha.

Yuuri sintió que su rostro se ponía de mil colores, por su parte Viktor río despreocupado y sin siquiera ojear la cuenta dejo unos cuantos billetes de 100 dólares sobre la mesa y sin perder más tiempo, tomo la mano de Yuuri y lo urgió para salir del restaurante lo más rápido posible.

Cuando por fin salieron, el frio aire de la ciudad golpeo directo en sus rostros caminaron apresuradamente tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible del restaurante, se miraron divertidos y soltaron una limpia carcajada al tiempo que llegaron a la esquina y se detuvieron esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Las risas cesaron y Viktor le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de su esposo llamando su atención, ─ Feliz aniversario Solnyshko... ─ murmuró llevando la mano del japonés que tenía entrelazada con la suya hasta sus labios. Yuuri le sonrió no pudiendo creer lo afortunado que era.

* * *

 

* Solnyshko – apodo ruso diminutivo de sol, algo así como "solecito"


	2. Yuuri and Phichit's Day Of Fun

Prompt: Salida con Amigos (Entrevistas para romper el hielo)

* * *

 

Yuuri and Phichit’s Day of Fun

─ ¡Yuuri despierta! ─ Phichit saltó alegre sobre Yuuri quién dormía plácidamente sobre su pequeña cama en el dormitorio que compartían.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios Phichit?! ─ rugió Yuuri furioso por el ataque, aunque aún bastante adormilado. Sin pensarlo mucho, el japonés se sacudió la presencia sobre él haciendo que el tailandés cayera de la pequeña cama directo al suelo. Sin prestar atención a la queja de Phichit, Yuuri se escondió una vez más bajo las cobijas y se giró dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Si algo era cierto era que Yuuri Katsuki no era una persona mañanera, y el hecho de que lo despertaran de esa forma y tan temprano a juzgar por la nula luz que se colaba por debajo de las cortinas, hacía que su sangre hirviera de enojo. Exasperado, cerró los ojos una vez más tratando de retomar el sueño.

─ ¡No te vuelvas a dormir! ─ exigió el tailandés levantándose como un rayo y jalando las cobijas que estaban envueltas alrededor de su amigo ─ ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ─ decía mientras golpeaba a su adormilado amigo con una de las almohadas de su propia cama.

─ Phichit es nuestro día libre déjame dormir… ─ Rogó Yuuri, alejándose de Phichit lo más que su cama lo permitía y envolviéndose más con las cobijas.

Phichit soltó un pesado suspiro ante la acción de Yuuri, sin duda alguna levantar al japonés sería más difícil de lo que había creído, así que optó por su plan b, chantaje emocional.

─ Prometiste que irías con nosotros al parque de diversiones ─ se quejó el tailandés, sentándose en el pequeño espacio de la cama de su amigo, haciendo un puchero y fingiendo su mejor voz de tristeza.

Después de unos segundos Yuuri se giró a encararlo, Phichit con todas sus fuerzas y evitando echarse a reír fingió un puchero e intento que algunas lágrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos.

─ ¿Quiénes son nosotros? ─ preguntó Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco mal ante la expresión de su amigo, sin embargo, Phichit ante la pregunta se levanto de un brinco de donde estaba sentado.

─ ¡Ketty, Mark, Joe, Susan y por su puesto yo! ─ dijo alegremente, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa al japonés, quien simplemente giró los ojos y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

─ No recuerdo haber prometido nada como eso… Oyasumi*─ diciendo eso Yuuri se envolvió en su capullo de cobijas una vez más, e ignoró a su amigo prometiéndose a no volver a creer en las lágrimas de cocodrilo del tailandés.

Phichit por su parte, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia así que volvió a jalar las cobijas que Yuuri apretaba fuertemente contra él.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Yuuri Katsuki levántate ahora mismo! ─ exigió, el japonés lo ignoró olímpicamente e incluso enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada para ahogar los quejidos de Phichit. El tailandés indignado por ser ignorado, escaneo la habitación buscando algo que hiciera que Yuuri se levantara si o si, sus ojos brillaron maliciosos cundo divisó el gran poster de Viktor Nikiforov que Yuuri tenía colgado sobre su cama.

─ Ok, no te piensas levantar ¿eh? ─ preguntó tan amenazadoramente como una madre lo haría a un niño berrinchudo, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la pared ─ ¡ENTONCES DILE ADIÓS A VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! ─ gritó, alcanzando una de las tachuelas que mantenían el poster fijo en la pared.

─ ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ─ gritó el japonés amenazante, sentándose de golpe en la cama y deteniendo las macabras intenciones de su amigo, quien sonrió complacido.

─ Pensé que no despertarías ─ se burló Phichit alejándose de la cama y del poster, disfrutando como Yuuri refunfuñaba mientras se quitaba las cobijas de encima.

─ ¡Aghh! Está bien, ─ dijo Yuuri derrotado, calzándose los zapatos, poniéndose de pie y tomando su celular de la mesita de noche junto a su cama, ─ Pero ¿porque demonios tan temprano? son las… ¡cinco de la mañana! ¡No, no, no! ¡Tú estas loco! ─ Yuuri lo miró indignado y Phichit a penas y pudo esquivar la almohada que voló directo a su cara.

─ Ya habíamos hablado de esto, iremos al Michigan’s Adventure ─ le recordó el tailandés mientras Yuuri bastante molesto, arrastraba lo pies hacia su cómoda dispuesto a comenzar a vestirse.

─ No sé qué significa nada de eso ─ Yuuri aun estaba bastante enojado, el hecho de que lo despertaran tan temprano en uno de sus pocos días libres hacía que quisiera escupir fuego por la boca.

─ El parque de diversiones que está en Muskegon… ─ explicó Phichit emocionado mirando como Yuuri se cambiaba la playera que usaba como pijama por una limpia.

─ ¿¡Muskegon!? ¡Eso está del otro lado del estado! ─ Yuuri no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad sus amigos pensaban ir a un parque de diversiones que estaba a cuatro horas de ahí? Phichit le dedico su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a parlotear de nuevo.

─ Por eso nos estamos yendo a esta hora, si salimos a las seis como teníamos planeado llegaremos alrededor de las diez justo a la hora que abren el parque… ─ Yuuri giró los ojos ante sus palabras.

─ Ok, me cuentas como te fue ─ dijo antes de que el tailandés pudiera terminar de hablar, caminando de nuevo a su cama, metiéndose bajo las cobijas y una vez más dándole la espalada a su amigo.

─ No, no, no… ¡por favor tienes que venir no quiero ser el mal quinto! ¡por favor! ─ rogó Phichit hincándose sobre la cama. Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiro, de todas formas, ya estaba despierto y no sería capaz de dormir de nuevo, así que se giró para mirar a su amigo y esté dedico sus mejores ojos suplicantes.

─ ¡Ughhhh! está bien, pero a cambio le sacaras filo a mis cuchillas todo el siguiente mes ─ ante su respuesta Phichit tan feliz como un cachorro se abalanzó sobre él, murmurando muchos “gracias, gracias, gracias”.

Yuuri se levantó una vez más y se lavo los dientes y el rostro bajo la atenta mirada de Phichit que seguía asegurándole que se divertirían como nunca. Media hora después bajaron al estacionamiento para encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes los esperaban junto a una camioneta que habían rentado para la ocasión.

Yuuri hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar las burlas por su semblante adormilado y no dedicarles señales obscenas a sus alegres amigos, quienes para ser tan malditamente temprano se veía frescos cual lechugas.

A pesar de su mal humor, el viaje en carretera no fue tan malo, se divirtieron jugando “20 preguntas” y cuando el hambre llegó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante al lado de la carretera, en donde Yuuri comió los pancakes más deliciosos que jamás había probado en toda su vida. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos y pagaron la cuenta subieron de nuevo a la camioneta y disfrutaron lo más que pudieron de la molesta música noventera que Phichit los obligó a escuchar por más de una hora.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones alrededor de la diez treinta de la mañana, Phichit lideró al grupo a través de todas las atracciones disponibles, siempre sentándose al lado del japonés y tomándole una foto antes y después de que los juegos comenzaran a moverse, Yuuri juraba que la foto que le tomó después de bajar de la montaña rusa era una de las peores que le habían tomado en la vida.

El grupo se divirtió bastante, subiendo a juegos, comiendo dulces y retándose unos a otros en los juegos de puntería, Phichit documentó el día lo más que pudo teniendo siempre como protagonista de sus tomas a su amigo japonés. Al filo de las seis de la tarde cuando todos estaban exhaustos, llenos de premios y listos para volver a casa decidieron montar la última atracción que les faltaba, la rueda de la fortuna.

Debido a que los compartimentos eran relativamente pequeños y solo cabían máximo dos personas en cada uno, Yuuri y Phichit se apretujaron en uno, guardaron silencio mientras subían lentamente contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de las últimas luces antes del crepúsculo, cuando su compartimento llegó a lo más alto, con una sonrisa Yuuri atestiguó como el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte.

─ Admite que te divertiste ─ le dijo Phichit con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba una foto del paisaje y la subía a Instagram.

─ Gracias Phichit ─ dijo Yuuri simplemente, el japonés sabía perfectamente que su amigo lo había arrastrado a la aventura para distraerlo. La primera final de Grand Prix a la que había calificado estaba a penas a unas semanas de suceder, Yuuri había estado entrenando arduamente todos los días aterrado a que cuando el momento llegara arruinaría la única oportunidad de mostrarse ante su ídolo de toda la vida.

─ No hay de que, sabia que necesitabas un respiro, has estado sobre entrenándote últimamente ─ lo regañó Phichit, aunque el japonés sabía que era cierto. Las tardes anteriores Yuuri había patinado hasta que sus pies sangraron, Celestino tuvo que correrlo varías veces de la pista antes de que se lastimara gravemente.

─ Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo ─ confesó Yuuri en un susurro, Phichit no dijo nada y solamente suspiró mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amigo tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

─ Confía un poco más en ti, yo se que lo lograras ─ Yuuri sonrió ante sus palabras, sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno, pero las palabras de Phichit le daban esperanza, Yuuri suspiró mientras giraba el rostro para poder verlo.

─ Quisiera que pudieras estar ahí ─ Phichit le dio un apretón a la mano de su amigo, le dolía bastante no poder estar ahí para apoyarlo, la final del Grand Prix se había atravesado justo en la semana de sus exámenes finales, al no ser competidor del evento no tenía excusa para faltar y asistir.

─ Sabes que estaré apoyándote desde casa ─ prometió, al tiempo que comenzaban a descender. Cuando su compartimento por fin tocó el suelo, bajaron rápidamente y se reunieron con sus amigos dispuestos a regresar a casa.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Phichit cayó rendido sobre el hombro de su amigo japonés, Yuuri simplemente sonrió y lo dejo acomodarse sobre él, por su parte giró hacia la ventana de la camioneta para admirar el obscuro paisaje.

Aún tenía miedo sobre lo que pasaría en la final del Grand Prix y aunque sabía que tal vez no lo lograría y que tal vez haría el ridículo de su vida, estaba completamente seguro de que cuando regresara a casa Phichit estaría ahí dispuesto a consolarlo y secar sus lágrimas.

 

* * *

 

Oyasumi (おやすみ): Buenas noches.

* * *

 


	3. I'm Gonna Show You Tonight I'm Alright (Viktor x Yuuri)

Dinámica #CanYouFeel - Grupo -Yuri!!! on Ice (Fanfics Español) 

Inspirado en la canción "[So What](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJfFZqTlWrQ)" de Pink 

* * *

 

Yuuri se sentía bien.

A pesar de que sus amigos no le creían y la prensa juraba que estaba despechado, realmente se sentía bien y es que realmente estaba más que bien.

El fin de su matrimonio había sido noticia internacional.

Un día simplemente no pudo contenerse más y dejo salir a gritos todo lo que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos meses de su matrimonio, le echó en cara a su entonces esposo lo abandonado y miserable que lo hacía sentir y lo seguro que estaba de que el ruso se acostaba con su joven asistente italiano, André.

Viktor escuchó paciente y no negó ninguna acusación ni trató de defenderse. Para el momento en el que Yuuri terminó de sacar toda la furia que tenía acumulada, Viktor ya había salido de su vida para siempre, cerrando la puerta tras él y mandando los papeles de divorcio dos semanas después del altercado.

Yuuri había estado triste, sí. Y realmente había creído que su vida acabaría sin el ruso a su lado y también había querido ir a pedir perdón y rogar de rodillas una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, una visita de Chris y Phichit lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

“Era obvio que pasaría. Realmente eres demasiado vainilla para él, chéri.*” dijo el suizo después de escuchar la razón del divorcio, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia a su dilema, para luego recibir un manotazo de un muy indignado Phichit en el brazo.

Las palabras de Chris habían calado en lo más profundo del alma de Yuuri, “demasiado vainilla”, demasiado ordinario, demasiado aburrido, demasiado simple. Al parecer, era obvio que Viktor se aburriera de alguien así y buscara un remplazo que lo excitara más.

Pero Chris se equivocaba y Viktor había cometido un error al dejarlo ir. Y Yuuri quería demostrárselos, mientras se demostraba a si mismo que realmente ya no necesitaba del ruso. Así fue como Yuuri secó sus lágrimas, dejó Rusia y voló a Francia aceptando las ofertas de modelaje que había rechazado por años.

Su éxito en el mundo de la moda no se hizo esperar y las noticias sobre su nueva vida se extendían por las redes sociales sin parar. Su nueva actitud confiada, problemática y fiestera causaba impresión, Yuuri pasó meses conociendo gente y divirtiéndose como nunca antes en su vida, demostrando a todo el mundo que no necesitaba a Viktor y que estaba bien.

De hecho, más que bien.

Seis meses después de su debut cómo modelo, se encontraba en uno de los clubs más exclusivos de la ciudad de Londres, disfrutando de una noche de fiesta y celebrando el contrato que acababa de firmar con Dior para diseñar su propia línea de ropa, acompañado de un par de nuevos amigos que había conocido recientemente en el mundo de las pasarelas.

Uno de ellos era Gérard LaBelle, uno de los modelos franceses más cotizados en ese momento y su más reciente compañero de cama, y el otro era su amigo el fotógrafo danés Jan Wolff quien había capturado su esencia “Eros” a la perfección y logrado así que la campaña para perfumes Versace en la que trabajaron juntos tuviera éxito mundial, haciendo que el rostro de Yuuri fuera plasmado en revistas, espectaculares y anuncios en cada rincón del planeta.

Yuuri se sentía cómodo con ellos y en esos momentos no necesitaba la compañía de nadie más.

La noche había comenzado bien a pesar de la pequeña disputa que tuvieron al llegar con el host del lugar cuando les comentó que la mesa que habían apartado en el lounge VIP se la había dado a alguien más. Yuuri había hecho un escándalo logrando acaparar la atención de los paparazzi que rondaban por el lugar, pero antes de que la cosa se tornara violenta Gérard logró clamarlo y el host le preparó una mesa nueva.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar, se acomodaron en su mesa y ordenaron las bebidas más caras del lugar. Después de beber, bailaron un rato acaparando las miradas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, conocieron gente nueva y se divirtieron a más no poder. Fue hasta que Yuuri fue al baño después de varios shots que su noche se tornó amarga.

Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando encontró a Viktor de frente, la impresión al verlo ahí fue tanta que creyó por un momento que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

─ Yuuri…─ murmuró el ruso sorprendido de encontrarse de frente con su antigua pareja, no pudiendo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza y disfrutar de la hermosura y elegancia del japonés.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Yuuri más hostil de lo que pretendía, haciendo que su grosera actitud sorprendiera al ruso aun más de lo que ya estaba.

─Celebrando el cumpleaños de André… ─ contestó el ruso sincero, sonrojándose a más no poder cayendo en cuanta de lo que había dicho. Yuuri guardó silencio mirándolo fríamente, Viktor al notar que no le diría nada intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente ─ Escuché sobre el contrato de Dior, felicidades ─ dijo con una sincera sonrisa orgullosa.

─ Gracias, creo que desde que nos divorciamos me ha ido mejor que nunca ─ dijo finalmente Yuuri con una risita, disfrutando de la dolida expresión que se plasmó en el rostro del ruso al escuchar esas palabras.

─ Yuuri… creo que es tiempo de que hablemos ─ pidió Viktor mirando al japonés suplicante.

─ No hay nada de qué hablar, do svidaniya** Viktor ─ finalizó Yuuri, no queriendo escuchar más a su examante.

Salió de los baños con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar atrás, no queriendo que la tristeza se expandiera por su pecho como comenzaba a hacerlo.

Por qué, ¿qué importaba si Viktor Nikiforov lo había cambiado por alguien más?

Él seguía siendo Yuuri Katsuki, leyenda del patinaje artístico japonés, medallista olímpico, exitoso modelo y futuro empresario.

Definitivamente estaba bien y no necesitaba a Viktor más en su vida.

O eso es lo que quería creer.

* * *

 

*Chérie: Cariño

**Do svidaniya: Adiós

 


End file.
